


Dryfując pośród ciemności

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Chryste, na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi chce więcej. Chce wszystko, ale nic nie mówi, przyjmując to, co Magnus raczy mu dać. Co rozpoczęło się jako mieszanina pożądania, fascynacji i desperackiej potrzeby doznania ulgi, przerodziło się stopniowo w miłość.Przez większość czasu różnica jest prawie niewyczuwalna, lecz myśl, że tylko tyle może mieć, przypomina o sobie nieustannie.Wtedy Alec czuje się, jakby ktoś napchał mu popiołu w usta.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dryfując pośród ciemności

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886108) by [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire). 



> W trakcie tłumaczenia dość mocno zmieniłam tytuł i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że był trudny do przełożenia. Wielu pewnie decyzja ta wyda się bezzasadna (i raczej słusznie), ale naprawdę... tytuł „Dwa okręty” jakoś do mnie nie przemawiał orz Zdaję się na Waszą łaskę i mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi ten kaprys.
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Pije trochę zbyt dużo. Całuje trochę zbyt mocno.

Po raz tysięczny zatraca się doznaniach.

Jego zmysły są otumanione zapachem perfum Magnusa, do uszu dociera tylko urywany oddech mężczyzny.

Dzisiejsza noc nie różni się _niczym_ od poprzednich. Alec nadal czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej, to jak otwarta rana, powstała pod naporem tego, co z chęcią wyciąłby ze swego serca, gdyby tylko mógł.

Jak na ironię, ich wspólne noce przybierają na częstotliwości. Już od dłuższego czasu rzadko się zdarza, by dzień minął bez wysłania krótkiej wiadomości przez któregoś z nich.

_Jesteś dziś wolny?_

_Spotkajmy się._

Alec przychodzi do loftu Magnusa i nigdy nie wie, czego się spodziewać, kiedy ten otworzy drzwi. Garnitur, zwykła koszula wetknięta w skórzane spodnie, a może jedwabny, niedbale zawiązany szlafrok w sposób, który za każdym razem niezawodnie wypełnia ciało Lightwooda żądzą.

Ucinają sobie krótką pogawędkę i piją po kieliszku, wznosząc toast. Czasem trąca to wyraźnie groteską, lecz obaj są tego świadomi, co odbija się w niewielkich sardonicznych uśmiechach, którymi się wymieniają.

Kolejna noc i jednocześnie kolejna szansa na to, by zapomnieć – zakopać się w kosztownej pościeli z mężczyzną będącym na wpół złym, jak i dobrym.

Właściwie to nie do końca prawda. Magnus – pewny siebie, zawsze opanowany – starannie buduje swój wizerunek, podtrzymując fasadę Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu, lecz Alec spędził z nim wystarczająco wiele czasu, by dostrzec w tym coś więcej – jego złote serce.

Zostało nieco okaleczone, rozbite tu i ówdzie, lecz mimo to bije mocno i żadna ilość makijażu, sarkazmu czy beztroskich uwag mających na celu odwrócenie uwagi nie jest w stanie tego ukryć. Alec widział, jak mężczyzna rzuca wszystko w jednej chwili, by tylko ocalić przyjaciela – lub kogokolwiek, kto tylko zwróciłby się do niego z prośbą o pomoc.

Oddech chłopaka urywa się, kiedy Magnus odnajduje wyjątkowo wrażliwe miejsce. Alec przeciąga w dół paznokciami po jego plecach, co bez wątpienia zostawi zadrapania, które nie będą zbyt mile widziane nad ranem, jednak w tej chwili Bane w odpowiedzi wciąga jedynie łapczywie powietrze, ani na moment nie przerywając narzuconego tempa.

Kiedy wszystkie myśli opuszczają jego głowę, jedyne, na czym Alec jest w stanie się skupić, to żar, który rozpala skórę Magnusa, kiedy ta wchodzi w kontakt z jego własną; w tych krótkich chwilach może udawać, że jest między nimi coś więcej niż w rzeczywistości – jeśli tylko zamknie oczy.

Wtedy istnieją tylko oni dwaj.

Alec kocha to uczucie. I tak bardzo go nienawidzi.

Wkrótce pokój pogrąża się w ciszy, nie licząc ich ciężkich oddechów. Kiedy jego puls zaczyna spowalniać, Lightwood zastanawia się nie po raz pierwszy, dlaczego, do diabła, wciąż tu wraca.

To coś więcej niż zwykłe pieprzenie się. Przeraża go to, ta myśl, że wpadł tak bardzo, iż jakaś jego część – całkiem spora – nie chce nawet rozważać porzucenia tego i odejścia.

To niewiele, ale jeśli tylko tyle może mieć, zamierza się tego trzymać, póki dana mu będzie taka możliwość.

W półmroku rozlega się cichy brzęk kostek lodu rozbijających się o szkło i Alec domyśla się, że jego towarzysz przyzwał sobie drinka. Po chwili słyszy chrząknięcie i kiedy obraca głowę, czarownik wyciąga ku niemu dłoń ze szklanką wody.

Alec bierze ją i osusza w kilku łykach. Naczynie napełnia się automatycznie, tym razem czymś, co wycisnęłoby z jego oczu łzy, gdyby próbował się rozsmakować w trunku. Dlatego też odchyla szybko głowę i wypija whisky, nie pozwalając sobie na wahanie.

Pieczenie w przełyku przynosi niemalże ulgę. Pozwala przytłumić inny rodzaj pragnienia, którego chłopak nigdy nie doświadczył do czasu, aż nie poznał Magnusa. Pusty śmiech wydostaje się z jego ust, kiedy Alec zastanawia się, jak bardzo zmienił się przez ostatnie kilka lat. Przed Magnusem nie pił zbyt często – miał dość słabą głowę i przez to łatwo poddawał się działaniu alkoholu. Pod wpływem Bane’a wytworzył w sobie wyższą tolerancję na promile, co bywa obecnie użyteczne. Bo teraz Alec niemal pragnie się czasem napić po ciężkim dniu… po ciężkiej nocy.

Alkohol smakuje błędami i żalem, zawierając pewną nutę goryczy, i Alec ma pełne prawo, by się nim rozkoszować, leżąc z Magnusem w jednym łóżku – tuż obok, a jednocześnie nigdy dalej.

– Coś cię rozbawiło? – pyta Bane, czym przełamuje ciszę o jakimś nieokreślonym ciężarze.

Alec czuje spojrzenie mężczyzny wędrujące po jego ciele, które sprawia, iż mimowolnie przeszywa go dreszcz. Magnus kładzie dłoń na jego piersi, by po chwili przeciągnąć nią w dół poprzez brzuch na jedno z bioder. Widać, iż nie zależy mu zbytnio na odpowiedzi. Jego dotyk jest zdecydowany i w innych okolicznościach Lightwood określiłby go wręcz zaborczym.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że Alec nigdy nie był zwolennikiem oszukiwania samego siebie. W stosunku do innych, może. Ale przed sobą zawsze był do bólu, tragicznie szczery.

Kąciki jego ust unoszą się w cieniu uśmiechu, kiedy odpowiada z prostotą:

– Po prostu przypomniał mi się pierwszy raz, kiedy to zrobiliśmy. I później, gdy leżeliśmy… zupełnie jak teraz.

_W tym cały problem_ , myśli, przełykając ciężko i unikając spojrzenia Magnusa. Tkwi w tym bagnie już od kilku lat.

Przez cały ten czas pieprzyli się jak króliki, praktycznie nic w tej relacji nie miało sensu i szaleństwem jest nadal ją podtrzymywać, a jednak Alec nie potrafi za cholerę ocalić siebie i swojego głupiego, zdradzieckiego serca, nie jest w stanie znaleźć w sobie na tyle siły, by to zrobić.

Poznali się dobrych parę lat temu. Alec został tyle co mianowany głową nowojorskiego Instytutu i pod wieloma względami był jeszcze niedoświadczony; niemal tragicznie nieświadomy bólu i przyjemności wiążących się z niebezpieczną grą w kotka i myszkę.

Magnusa spotkał pewnej nocy w Księżycu Łowcy. Przytłoczony obowiązkami i ledwo żywy z przemęczenia postanowił uciec z zimnych, nieprzystępnych murów Instytutu i wybrać się do jednego z pubów Podziemnych.

Sączył wino przy barze, kiedy ktoś się do niego dosiadł. Alec nie robił furory jako dusza towarzystwa, nawet będąc w dobrym humorze, który zdecydowanie nie dopisywał mu tamtego wieczoru. Miał zamiar więc zignorować intruza, coś jednak sprawiło, że mimo wszystko obrócił głowę, słysząc czysty, urzekający głos.

_– Ciężki dzień, skarbie? Znam na to dobre lekarstwo._

Od pierwszej chwili zatracił się w ciepłych, brązowych tęczówkach patrzących na niego ze spokojem i kiedy nieznajomy zaoferował postawienie mu kolejnego drinka, Alec skinął głową w milczeniu.

Magnus go oczarował, a później rzucił mu wyzwanie – ta kombinacja wkrótce przyprawiła chłopaka o zawroty głowy.

Siedząc przy barze, pogrążyli się w rozmowie, aż w końcu Bane skinął w kierunku pustego stołu do bilardu.

– Grasz? – padło pytanie z jego strony, kiedy wziął łyk martini.

Razem skierowali się ku stołowi. Magnus go ograł i nim Alec zdążył się całkowicie zorientować w sytuacji, został wciągnięty przez portal w nieznane.

Tej pierwszej nocy był nieco nieporadny, lecz tak bardzo chętny, że kiedy jego plecy zderzyły się z ceglanym filarem, a Magnus osunął się przed nim na kolana, Alec zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak długo z tym czekał. Nim został głową Instytutu, zdecydował się na _coming out_ , mimo to wciąż nie miał zbyt wiele doświadczenia w tej materii. Nikt nie wpadł mu oko, natomiast z czasem pod nawałem obowiązków przestał mieć w ogóle głowę do takich rzeczy.

Gdy jednak oddał się Magnusowi, nie mógł przestać rozmyślać, co go do tej pory musiało z pewnością omijać. To, czego doświadczył, było spełnieniem jego najskrytszych pragnień, niesamowicie ciężko było mu więc opuścić mieszkanie Magnusa następnego ranka bez budzenia mężczyzny, by móc zakosztować tego jeszcze raz.

Ostatecznie jednak wrócił do Instytutu, do swojego biura, jeszcze nim słońce zdążyło na dobre wzejść. Tego popołudnia miało odbyć się pierwsze spotkanie z przedstawicielami frakcji Podziemia i kiedy Magnus się na nim pojawił, obaj byli bezbrzeżnie zdumieni, nie wspominając o tym, że całe zebranie upłynęło pod znakiem otwartego flirtu ze strony Bane’a i desperackich prób zachowania stoicyzmu przez Aleca.

Młody Nefilim nie mógł uwierzyć, że był na tyle głupi, aby przespać się z Wysokim Czarownikiem. Stanowiło to o totalnym braku profesjonalizmu i Alec był przerażony, że ktoś mógłby się dowiedzieć. O tym jednym razie, kiedy błędnie ocenił sytuację – co mogłoby go kosztować pozycję, na którą tak ciężko pracował przez lata.

Mimo to jeszcze tej samej nocy znalazł się z powrotem w Księżycu Łowcy, a następnie w łóżku Magnusa i teraz, kilka lat później, jego barki nie bolą nawet w połowie tak jak serce.

Nikt nie wie, gdzie zarządca nowojorskiego Instytutu spędza noce. Nikt nie wie, że on i Wysoki Czarownik mają romans od lat. Magnus nigdy nawet nie zasugerował, by zmienili charakter łączącej ich relacji i uczynili z niej coś więcej, i Alec nie potrafi oprzeć się myśli, że czarownik widuje się z nim tylko dlatego, że tak jest po prostu wygodniej. Kiedy jednak jego zainteresowanie zupełnie się już wypali, nic nie będzie stało na przeszkodzie, by znaleźć sobie kogoś nowego, kto da mu dokładnie to, czego chce.

Co powiedziałby Magnus, gdyby pewnego razu Alec został dłużej zamiast wymykać się wraz z nadejściem poranka? Gdyby obudził go pocałunkiem i śniadaniem w łóżku, czy zostałby odrzucony? Czy ich umowa uległaby zerwaniu?

Chryste, na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi chce więcej. Chce wszystko, ale nic nie mówi, przyjmując to, co Magnus raczy mu dać. Co rozpoczęło się jako mieszanina pożądania, fascynacji i desperackiej potrzeby doznania ulgi, przerodziło się stopniowo w miłość.

Przez większość czasu różnica jest prawie niewyczuwalna, lecz myśl, że tylko tyle może mieć, przypomina o sobie nieustannie.

Wtedy Alec czuje się, jakby ktoś napchał mu popiołu w usta.

Ich sporadyczne rozmowy nie dotyczą niczego konkretnego. Pieprzą się i Alec stara się zapomnieć o uczuciach utrudniających mu oddychanie; zatraca się w mężczyźnie, który wyzwala w nim pragnienia, sprawia, iż w jego sercu rodzą się sny i kiełkuje nadzieja. O ironio, bo przecież sytuacja, w której się znalazł, jest beznadziejna.

Alec wraca do siebie, bywa, że do czasu kolejnego spotkania wymieniają kilka krótkich wiadomości, ewentualnie niemoralnych propozycji, które zwykły wywoływać rumieniec na twarzy Nocnego Łowcy, podczas gdy teraz dają silne poczucie satysfakcji.

Ich zawodowe relacje są bez zarzutu, brak w nich choćby nuty poufałości. Magnus przestał z nim flirtować już jakiś czas temu, a Alec nie potrafił znaleźć słów, którymi mógłby mężczyźnie przekazać, że mu tego brakuje.

Nadal nie potrafi znaleźć takich, którymi wyraziłby swoją miłość do niego, naiwne marzenie, że pomiędzy nimi mogłoby zaistnieć _coś_ więcej – gdyby tylko obaj tego chcieli.

Tego ranka Alec budzi się na dźwięk budzika, który nastawił w telefonie kilka godzin wcześniej. Pokój pogrążony jest w ciemności i chłopak wzdycha, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Jest tak kurewsko zmęczony i jakiś głos podpowiada mu, że żadna ilość snu nie jest w stanie temu zaradzić.

Kiedy obraca głowę, widzi pogrążonego w śnie Magnusa, który leży na plecach. Prawie ulega pokusie, by wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć jego twarzy. Chce przeciągnąć kciukiem po wyraźnie zarysowanej kości policzkowej, po linii żuchwy. Nim jest w stanie się zorientować, jego ręka samoistnie sięga ku czarownikowi. Chłopak odskakuje jak oparzony, zaciska powieki i bierze drżący oddech. Przełknąwszy ciężko ślinę, odrzuca prześcieradła. Chłód podłogi pod stopami pozwala mu się nieco uspokoić, nie łagodzi jednak bólu w sercu.

Alec daje sobie jeszcze chwilę, by dojść do siebie – po prawdzie zajmuje mu to znacznie dłużej, niż chciałby przyznać. Kiedy jednak już zamierza wstać, coś go powstrzymuje.

– Zostań.

Wszystko w nim zastyga na dźwięk tego jednego słowa, wypowiedzianego stłumionym głosem w panującej ciemności.

Brakuje mu niemal tchu, kiedy dłoń ląduje na jego plecach – tak boleśnie znajoma, a jednak wciąż pod pewnymi względami obca. Przesuwa się poprzez jego ramię na klatkę piersiową, a wszędzie, gdzie dotknie, ciało Aleca staje w ogniu. Łowca bierze głęboki oddech, który w efekcie bardziej przypomina stłumiony jęk.

Magnus siada, a jego ruchom towarzyszy szelest pościeli. Po chwili na szyi Aleca zostaje złożony pocałunek, w miejscu naznaczonym przez runę odbicia. Chłopak słyszy cichy oddech, kiedy usta Bane’a ocierają się o jego ucho.

– Zostań – powtarza czarownik; jego głos jest zachrypnięty i Alec prawie, _prawie_ , jest w stanie przekonać samego siebie, że podszywa go nuta desperacji, że to prośba, modlitwa i wszystko, co pragnął usłyszeć, odkąd Magnus pokonał go w tym barze wieki temu.

Młody Lightwood obraca głowę i natrafia na kocie spojrzenie. Urok spowijający na co dzień oczy Magnusa jest zdjęty, co zdarza się tylko wtedy, gdy emocje biorą nad nim górę, podczas nocy spędzanych w towarzystwie Aleca, kiedy nie liczy się nic poza nimi.

Nefilim milczy przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się uważnie, chłonąc wzrokiem każdy drobiazg obrazu, który znajduje się przed nim – smuga eyelinera roztarta pod dolną powieką, ślad poduszki odbity na policzku, te oczy, które go zniewoliły. Alec zamyka własne, a Magnus tymczasem przysuwa się bliżej i trąca nosem linię jego szczęki.

– W porządku – mówi w końcu chłopak ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Zostanę.

Kiedy spogląda na Magnusa ponownie, jego oczom ukazuje się uśmiech, mały i cichy, lecz bezsprzecznie wyrażający radość oraz ulgę.

Będący nadzieją na przyszłość.


End file.
